Family Honor
by ChrimsonShade
Summary: For the citizens of China honor is a way of life. Unfortunalty when a figure from Tigress's past shows up it may not be the type of honor she wants. Tigress/Tai Lung
1. Family Values

First of all I don't own Kung Fu Panda or any of it's fuzzy, feathery, scaly glory…….so don't sue me. Not that you'll get much. Nothing in my pockets but lint….and maybe a chewing gum wrapper…oh and a receipt from KFC. Yeah that about all your gonna get. I do however own any Ocs that may appear periodically throughout the fic. Don't worry no mary sues for they are the root of all evil. This is a Tai Lung/Tigress fic so enjoy.

The morning gong rippled through the Valley of Peace. The Village streets burst to life with its inhabitance. Various species of animals working together to rebuild their great town after the second incident with the vengeful snow leopard. Engrossed in their work no one noticed the stranger climbing the stairs to the Jade Palace.

* * *

"AGAIN!" Master Shifu's face met his palm. "We will go over this till the sun rises tomorrow if we have to."

The six kung fu students once again took their places. The small master snapped his fingers and the warriors sprang into motion only to once again crash and burn.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"We're sorry master." Tigress bowed shamefully.

"We're used to there being only five of us." said Crane untangling himself from under the giant panda.

"Sorry guys." Po sighed helping monkey to his feet.

"Enough excuses. Take a break." Shifu glared at his students "I want you all back here in 30 minutes."

"Finally!" The exhausted dragon warrior collapsed onto the training hall floor

"This is ridiculous." Viper sighed. "Were all masters. How hard is it to incorporate a sixth member."

"Well Po technically should count for like three new members." Mantis hopped onto a ceiling beam.

" Hey." Po lifted his head just enough to look at Mantis. "You guys promised no more fat jokes."

The light mood was broken as Tigress slammed the door behind her.

"What's eating her?" Po stared Blankley at the door

"Who knows….." Monkey laid down next to the dragon warrior.

"Yeah….we've learned to just not ask." Crain sighed

* * *

Tigress stomped through the training grounds in a rage. "This is ridiculous. The panda was granted the dragon scroll. Wasn't that enough." She growled to herself. "No he has to be one of the five…I mean six..ugghh whatever."

Tigress ranted inwardly until she came upon a secluded area behind the palace. With a humph she sat lotus style under a blossoming peach tree. "I just wish things would go back to the way they were."

"What's the matter kitten. Not getting you daily petting." A familiar voice came from above.

"Tai Lung!" Tigress snarled and leapt into battle stance. "Your suppose to be dead."

"Well, as you can plainly see I'm not." The snow leopard stretched across the branch he was lounging on.

"But po…"

"You honestly think that pathetic panda could kill me?" He smirked. "Me the master of 1,000 scrolls."

"But the wooshie finger hold?"

"Yes the hold did do some damage . Hell, it launched me into the far mountain ranges of Mongolia."

Tai Lung leaped from the tree to come face to face with the confused tiger master. Tigress jumped back and bared her claws. Something she rarely did.

"Put those away, kitten." Tai Lung leaned against the tree much like he had done on the Tread of Hope. "If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead by now. In fact you'd all be dead by now."

"Its been 4 months, why now have you chosen to return."

"Oh I've been her for close to a month now." He closed his eyes and grinned. "Been watching your pathetic excuse for training sessions." His grin grew. "I've especially been watching you kitten."

"ARRG THAT IS IT." Tigress lunged for the male feline. Tia Lung disappeared only to reappear behind her. Taking hold of her arms he subdued the struggling tiger master to her knees. "That temper of your is going to get you into a lot of trouble one day, kitten."

"My names not kitten. And who are you to say anything about my temper" Tigress threw her head back butting him in the nose. Tia Lung lost his grip and stumbled back. Tigress took this as prime opportunity to strike. Drop kicking his legs out from under him she pinned the mighty snow leopard to the ground.

"Well kitten if you really wanted to straddle me all you had to do was ask. "Tai Lung ran his tail across the tiger masters thigh.

"Ugh you pig. I should kill you right now."

"What's stopping." He smirked. "Oh I get it, you couldn't live with yourself if you killed Shifu's baby boy now could you." His tail assaulted her thigh again.

Tigress dug her claws into Tai Lungs arms causing the male feline to hiss.

"Ah so she likes it rough. I can do rough."

Tigress was about to respond when the gong rung signaling the students to return to the training area.

"I swear to the maker Tai Lung, I had better not catch you here again." Tigress gave him one more clawing before she jumped off his chest and ran swiftly back to Shifu and the others.

"Or what kitten, or what." Tai Lung smirked at the retreating feline's back and leaped back into the peach tree.

* * *

"Ah Tigress, so nice of you to join us." Master Shifu gave the tiger master a stern look.

"I'm sorry master." Tigress bowed. "I lost track of time."

"Shall we begin?"

"Yes Master." The six warriors all spoke in unison.

Shifu was about to snap his fingers when a sudden pounding came from the palace gate.

"Grrr who could that be." The red panda grumbled and walked over to the doorway.

The pounding became louder.

"Yes, yes I'm coming." Shifu opened the doorway to revile a middle aged female tiger dressed in clothing only worn by ones of great wealth. She was draped in jade jewelry and had on an obnoxiously strong amount of perfume. Although she carried a mahogany Cane she walking with no limp or hobble.

"Can I help you Madame?" Asked Shifu trying not to gag at the stench of the tiger's perfume.

"Yes." The tiger glanced down at Shifu. "I suppose you can.. I'm looking for my niece. I was told she was here."

Shifu and the remaining five warriors all looked at Tigress, whose color had completely drained from her face.

"Aunt Xui Mei ?"

"…………………"

The remaining warriors stared speechless.

"Aunt?" Viper was the first to regain ability to speak. "I thought you said that your family was no more."

"My parents were killed by bandits when I was four and I was sent to live with my aunt." Tigress spoke softly, still in shock. "I ran away after six months."

"And I've been searching for you ever since." Xui Mei spat. "And just look at you, wearing men's clothes, Kung fu. Why your father would die of shame if he saw you now."

"Aunt Xui Mei….I…"

"No I have been searching for 15 years for you Tigress." The older tiger glared down at her niece. "It is time you stopped this foolish rubbish."

"But my training." Tigress looked at her aunt with pleading eyes.

"Is over, this is not your place. You are 19 you should have been married by now." Xui Mei tapped her cane on the ground. "Your place is by your husband, fulfilling his wishes and baring sons,. That is your place. That is how you will restore our family's honor."

"Ha! Tigress married." Po doubled over with laughter. "I pity the poor man that tries to boss her around."

The others snickered

Xui Mei glared at the panda and Tigress kept her eyes on the ground.

Shifu had had enough. Who was this woman. Coming in here trying to take his best student, well second best student.

"Madame I am Tigress's master and legal guardian. I and only I can decide whether she has to marry."

"Master you may be but I am a blood relative and since Tigress was originally placed into my care your legal guardianship has been stripped as of now." Xui Mei stared down her nose at the small kung fu master.

Shifu sighed "You are right."

"Master no" Tigress pleaded to the red panda.

"I'm sorry Tigress. You and your aunt are welcome to stay at the Jade Palace as long as you wish."

"Excellent, Tigress show me to my room." Xui Mei looked at the remainder of the furious five and the dragon warrior. "Stop gawking and make yourselves useful, my bags are still in the carriage."

TBC

* * *

Soooooo. First chapter down. Heheh, this idea kinda hit me while I was in Spanish. Yes I felt it was necessary for Tai Lung to be that flirty…Builds for great sexual tension. ^-^ R&R please and thank you!


	2. Forgive Me

A/N: Yay I got reviews! Thank you for the support and advise . This is the first fic I've written since I was a tween. I haven't had much practice in writing other than a few English courses. I'm trying to work on being a more descriptive and over all better writer.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Kung Fu Panda and most likely never will.

* * *

"What does she need all this junk for anyhow?" Po sucked in his gut as he and Monkey hauled an enormous and heavy trunk up the palace steps. "I thought I hated these stairs before"

"Quit whining and support your end." Mantis bound upwards toting two large handbags containing who knows what.

Monkey just groaned as the three struggled up the winding steps. Halfway up they met Crane and Viper who were on their second trip.

"That's….. pretty much…… all of it….. right?" Viper huffed.

"Are you kidding, that broad has more trinkets than the Hall of Hero and the shrine at town hall put together!" The panda threw his arms up forgetting he was carrying the heavy trunk.

"POOOOOO!" cried monkey as the trunk dropped to the bottom of the stairs dragging the poor primate with it.

"Man, Monkey I'm sorry buddy." Po raced after the plummeting trunk as fast as his flabby legs could carry him.

"This is ridiculous!" Crane curled his feathers into a fist and pounded it into his other wing. "Why didn't Tigress fight back? Its pretty clear she wants nothing to do with that woman or any other factor in her family."

"Seriously, since when have any of you seen Tigress take crap form anyone." Viper piped up. "She argues with Master Shifu constantly, bosses all of us around, and I've never seen her that scared of anyone, not even Tai Lung."

"Yeah she kicked his ass!" Mantis laughed loudly but stopped abruptly. "And then he powned us…….."

Viper rolled her eyes and sighed . The insect had been spending a little too much time around the panda and was beginning to pick up on his colorful language, "Your missing the point."

"What I'd like to know is who would be crazy enough to consider even thinking about marrying Tigress." Grunted Po, returning to the group, a glaring Monkey in tow. "I'm the dragon warrior. I saved the Valley. Single handedly defeated Tai Lung. Everyone knows the almighty AWSOMNESS of my kung fu skills, I.."

"Get to the point already!"

"Yeah…uh..she still scares the crap out of me."

The five kung fu warriors spent the remainder of the next hour hauling trunks, bags, scrolls, vases, figurines, and any other trinkets that the aristocratic tiger felt necessary to drag clear across China up the hundreds of steps leading to the palace.

* * *

"Small, but I guess it will have to do." Xue Mie ran her finger across a shelf leaving a clean streak in the dust build up.

"Why are you here Aunt Xui Mei?" Tigress finally finding her ability to speak closing the door behind her. "I know you haven't been searching for me all this time. You can't stand being outside for more than 20 minutes much less 15 years."

"It's gone." Xui Mei sat on the cot in the corner of the room. "All of it, the family fortune is gone all we have left is a good name and who knows how long that will last once word gets out"

"And this matters to me why?" Tigress arched a brow and stared suspiciously at the older tiger. Whatever part she had in her aunts grand scheme of things was never and could never be good.

"It matters all to you. I have no children to carry on the family name."

"Big shocker there" Tigress muttered under her breath.

"You are my bothers first and only child may his spirit be at peace. It is up to you to find a good match."

"And by good you mean…" Tigress narrowed her eyes.

"What do think, you foolish girl. Rich powerful. Someone that will raise our name high."

"So let me get this straight you tracked me down after all these years, to tell me I have to get married. All because you chose to squander my father's fortune." Tigress gripped her fists in anger. "Did it ever occur to you that there was a reason I ran away all those years ago. "

Tigress stormed out of the room before Xui Mei had a chance to respond slamming the door behind her. She found her fellow students standing in the hall weighted down with her aunts mountain of possessions staring blankly at her.

"Is this a bad time?" Po squeaked setting down a clay screen.

Tigress glared at the panda, pushed her way through the group, stormed off down the hall and out of the dormitories.

"Was it something I said?" The panda looked questionably at the others who mealy shook their heads and sighed.

"What?"

Tigress tore through the palace grounds spitting and snarling. She usually didn't practice such a primitive act but at this point she really could have cared less about impressing anyone. Moving swiftly down the path she found herself at the secluded peach tree once again.

"That bitch!" She slammed her fist into the trunk of the tree leaving a perfect indentation in the bark.

"Something bothering you Kitten?"

The shutter from the tiger masters punch had woken the dozing snow leopard from his nap.

"What are you still doing here." She glared upward. "I thought I advised you it would be in the best interest for your health that you leave the valley and never returned."

He chuckled and jumped down from the branch.

"Now now Kitten, had I left I'd miss this opportunity to have yet another riveting conversation with you." He stepped closer to her. She could feel his breath shifting the white fur that framed her face. "You know I half expected an angry mob to appear after you left. I take it you neglected to tell Shifu of my return."

"Master Shifu." She corrected sternly. "And in heat of the situation I suppose any insignificant issues at hand didn't really matter." In truth with the sudden appearance of her aunt and the proposal of a forced marriage Tigress had completely forgotten about the snow leopard's existence.

"So tell me what's got your fur so ruffled." He reached out and rand his claw down her cheek.

"None of your business." She spat and back away from the large male in front of her. Although Tigress was considered a member of the big cat family Tai Lung towered over her by a good six or seven inches. His broad shoulders, muscular arms, and well shaped torso only added to his massive size. If he wanted to he could snap her neck with one hand.

"Really kitten? Well I'm making it my business."

"Why do you care?"

He smirked, his white fangs glistening in the sunlight. "I'm curious to know what has the great Master Tigress snarling like a rabid Neanderthal."

"TIGRESS!" The tiger master gritted her teeth. The old hag sounded close by.

"Hide!" Tigress gave the snow leopard a hard shove. She wasn't worried about him being found out by the inhabitance of the Jade Palace as she was about having to hear her aunt having a bitch fit over the improperness of being alone with a member of the opposite sex. Even if you hated that member with an undying passion. No sooner had Tai Lung been fully hidden by the branches the aristocratic tiger made her presence known.

"There you are you foolish girl." Xui Mei struck Tigress's right paw with her cane. "How dare you run out on me like that. All I want is what's best for your future."

"You care nothing about my future!" Tigress clutched her paw to her chest. "All you care about is being financially set for the rest of your life."

"I have had enough of your nonsense." The older tiger was seething with anger. "Tomorrow I will be contacting the village matchmaker no ifs ands or buts from you do I make myself clear!"

When Tigress refused to answer, Xui Mei stormed off back towards the palace.

"ARRRG" Tigress cried out as she dropped to the ground. Gathering her legs to her chest she let out the tears she had been holding in since she had first heard the words marriage. A large paw rested on her shoulder.

"Please leave me alone." she mumbled and sniffed back her tears.

The paw left her should her its owner disappeared leaving Tigress to her thoughts.

* * *

Shifu found himself pacing up and down the Hall of Heroes. He had always thought of Tigress as a daughter figure. Although she could never fill the void left by his adopted son, Shifu had grown to love the young tiger as his own whether he chose to show it or not. The thought of having her ripped out of his life deepened the emotional wound on the small masters heart. Stopping at the shrine to Master Oogway, Shifu looked at the image of his old master above the repaired staff of the deceased tortoise.

"Master what should I do?" Shifu whispered knowing no reply would come.

"You could start by sending that pathetic excuse for a feline back to whatever hellhole she crawled out of."

Shifu turned abruptly towards the voice of one he believed to be dead for many months.

"Tai Lung!" The small kung fu master stared at his former pupil in shock. "But how?"

"I like what you've done to the place." Ignoring the bewildered Shifu, Tai Lung took it upon himself to tour the rebuilt Hall of Heroes. The very site that had been nearly destroyed during his last "visit." The walls and columns had been rebuilt and now had carvings of each style of Kung Fu .

"Hmmmm these don't exactly go." He ran his claw across one of the various panda images that too adorned the walls.

"Yes, well, Po felt left out and WHY ARE YOU HERE." Shifu glared at the snow cat refusing to take his eyes off of him.

"I've come to ask your forgiveness master." Tai Lung walked slowly towards the small panda and bowed respectfully. "I have changed, I no longer want the dragon scroll. I only wish to come home."

"Home?" Shifu frowned. "You nearly destroyed your said home, as well as the rest of the valley and you expect me to welcome you back with open arms."

"Master I.."

"Silence!" The Leopard obeyed. "Prove to me that you have changed and then AND ONLY THEN will I allow you to return to the Jade Palace."

"What must I do?"

"That will be for you to decide." With that said Shifu left the confused snow leopard to his thoughts.

TBC

* * *

There you have it chapter two. I wrote most of this chapter sitting in my car between classes so be gentle. Oh fun fact did you know snow leopards cant roar.........keep that in mind and watch the prison escape scene....it sucks trust me. To clear up any confusion, Tai Lungs not in love with Tigress yet. He just thinks she's hott. Review!!!!!!!!


	3. YOU DID WHAT

A/N: Aww you guys are amazing. THANKYOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! Wow I'm really wired on coffee right now. Now that I know there are people who actually want to read my fic, I'm going to try writing longer chapters. This may not be the case for every update mind you. Thank you again for your support.

Direct thoughts will be in _italics _by the way

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Tigress tossed and turned on her mat. Try as she might she could not fall asleep. Her head was filled with what felt like a million thoughts. Of her aunts appearance, the aspect of marriage, having to leave Master Shifu, who had been the closest thing she had to a father in over 10 years, leaving Viper, Monkey, Crane, Mantis, even Po. All whom had become more or less like her brothers and sister. What would her marriage be like? Would her husband respect her love of kung fu? Would he forbid her from ever practicing the art again? Would she be reduced to pure arm candy….a mere trophy wife. _Tai Lung would get a Kick out of that alright._

_TAI LUNG!_

Yet again she had failed to tell Shifu of the Snow Leopard's return_. Hell he said he's been back for over a month. What's one more night going to hurt?_

She could hear Po's snoring from two rooms down. Viper steady breathing in the room next door. Crane's feathers ruffled together as he shifted in his sleep across the hall. _Everyone can sleep peacefully but me. It's like their not even fazed by the factor of me leaving._

Light crept into the room as the sun began to rise over the hills.

_Well I'm going to be in a chipper mood today. _

The sleep deprived tiger master got off her mat and silently crept from her room to the bath house. Stripping out of her sleep robes she stepped into the warm water of the green marble tub and relaxed as it soothed her sore muscles. _Thank the maker for hot water._ The bath house water came directly from a nearby hot spring through a series of pipes and aqueducts. _Master Oogway's travels definitely paid off with this western souvenir. _

The scent of food cooking indicated Po was awake. _If the pandas up everyone else must be as well._

Stepping out of the tub she shivered in the cold morning air. Wrapping a towel around her body she stealth fully made her way back to her room avoiding the boys and their dirty thoughts. Tigress slipped into her room without being scene. She opened her drawers only to find all of her clothing missing.

"What the hell!"

"You want be needing those ratty things anymore." Xui Mei stepped into the room, her arms full of what looked like a bundle of various colored cloth.

"What did you do to my cloths?"

"I burned them."

"WHAT!" Tigress's jaw almost hit the floor.

"Come now honey you can't be wearing those rags, it's not proper." Xui Mei began placing the items in Tigress's now empty drawers.

"Oh and I suppose running around butt naked is?"

"Don't be silly." Xui Mei held up a piece of light green material which Tigress now recognized as a dress. "You will be wearing these now. I believe this should fit."

"Skirts….dresses….?" Tigress stared in disbelief. She couldn't remember the last time she wore something that didn't have two leg. The only clothing that would fit her at the orphanage that had taken her in had been the boy's clothes and when she was "adopted" by Master Shifu she just wore Tai Lungs old clothing. She never saw the point in dressing in anything that wasn't practical for kung fu.

"What about my chest bindings?"

"Oh yes, those too. You have a lovely figure why hide it." Xui Mei laid out the green dress along with a blue and red obi. (Think the dress worn in the beginning of Mulan)

"You can't be serious?"

"Oh I'm quite serious Tigress." Xui Mei smiled. " Now you get dressed and we'll go into town for some breakfast."

"But Po makes breakfast every morning." Tigress's eyes shifted from the accursed clothing article, to her aunt, then back again.

"That dirty Panda." The older tiger scrunched up her nose. "No thank you. Now hurry up, times a wasting."

Xui Mei left the room. Tigress stared at the hated green cloth. She poked it with her claw and snatched her paw back as if it was going to bite her. _Well here goes nothing…..how do you put these things on again…_

* * *

Tai Lung sat on a rooftop watching the sun rise over the hills surrounding the Valley. The scent of food traveled up from the house indicating that its inhabitance were awake. A female pig placed a steaming bowl of rice on the windowsill to cool. Making sure the coast was clear the hungry snow leopard snatched the food. Once he was sure that he was well hidden, he gobbled up the pig families' breakfast and dropped the bowl to the ground near the window. Arching his back the snow cat stretched out the kinks that had built up from sleeping on a hard roof top all night. _I've gotta get back into the Jade Palace. I can't take much more of this street bum crap. _

"THAT'S THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK!" An angry shout came from the pig in the house bellow. _Time to move_.

Jumping along the roof tops the former felon slipped through the town undetected . Reaching the gates of the Jade Palace he narrowly dodged being scene by the obnoxious tiger he had scene yelling at Tigress the day before. Speaking of Tigress, much to the snow leopards amusement her face appeared from behind the door as she scanned the area to see if the cost was clear.

"Come on Tigress. You look Fine." The older cat tapped her foot impatiently.

"I feel ridiculous." The young females eyes shifted around her surroundings as if looking for someone in particular.

"Come on." The obnoxious one pulled Tigress from her hiding place reveling what the girl had been hiding. There stood the leader of the Furious five…er six in a simple yet elegant housedress. The martial clung gently to her soft curves. She stood fidgeting with her neckline trying to conceal her breasts as much as possible. _Wait,_ w_here the hell did those come from?_

She walked slowly, occasionally stumbling on the bottom of the skirt. Her facial expression screamed "kill me now." The two female cats got into the waiting carriage and the signaled for the driver to head towards the main square in town.

TBC

* * *

_Short chapter I know. I've been exhausted from school and work so my creative juices have hit a bit of a dam. So yeah I've decided I'm kind of basing Tigress's Aunt off the mother on Titanic maybe she'll change maybe not. I don't like to reveal anything. I'm also basing Tigress off of Mulan in a way. Her clumsiness is fun to write. Yeah I know she's suppose to be this graceful kung fu master, but come on the girl hasn't worn a dress since she was 5. And those suckers are a bitch to walk in. Keep the reviews coming. They are most appreciated._

_. _


	4. It doesn't suit you

Disclaimer: So I have recently held Dreaworks Studios at gun point and have taken all rights to Kung Fu Panda......not really I still own nothing :(

* * *

Xui Mei signaled the driver to stop and the two cats stepped out in front of a small restaurant owned by the

Yung Hoi's, a small family of cranes. Mama Yung Hoi ushered them in quickly.

"Master Tigress what a privilege it is to serve you and your guest. Do you have any specific place you would like to be seated?"

"In the back if you could." Tigress muttered. The last thing she wanted was for someone she knew to see her and her new ensemble. Or at least for now. _I'll have to face the others sooner or later. _

They were seated at a small booth next to a painting of a familiar tortoise sitting under a peach tree. Tigress gave a sad smile. She missed Master Oogway from the bottom of her heart. The wise old tortoise would have known how toget her out of this mess. _How did I manage to get in it is the real question…_

"Two orders of Jian bing and a pot of herbal tea." Xui Mei handed the menus to the waiter and waved him off. Tigress sighed. She wished she was back at the Jade Palace eating Po's rice porridge , laughing and joking with the others.

_Hell I'd even laugh at Po's pathetic impersonation of Master Shifu right now._

"How does that sound Tigress?"

"Huh?" Tigress was so caught up in her thoughts she had completely tuned what ever Xui Mei had said.

"I said I plan to schedule you to see the match maker tomorrow. The sooner you are matched with someone the better."

"Oh…uh yeah…whatever you say." Tigress sighed.

The waiter returned with their food and tea. Xui Mei munched happily while Tigress poked at it with her chopsticks.

"Eat child." The older tiger poured herself a cup of tea. "You need to eat, you can't get any skinnier. Its not good for barring sons you know."

"Yeah..I know." Tigress took a bite. As wonderful as the food was she had to force herself to swallow. The thought of having kids made her stomach unsettled. It's not that she didn't want to. In fact she loved children. It was the thought of having them with someone she didn't love that bothered her. What little she could remember of her parents was that they truly did love one another. She had always wanted her cubs to grow up in the same loving atmosphere that she had spent her early childhood in.

_Papa would have wanted me to be with someone I love._

* * *

The morning gong rang. The Viper, Mantis, Monkey, and Crane greeted their master in the same manner that they did every morning.

"Where's Tigress? " Mantis was surprised by the tiger masters absence. She being the queen of punctuality and all.

"Tigress's aunt has informed me that they will be having breakfast in town this morning." Shifu answered calmly. "She will be joining us for training later. Come now Po has breakfast prepared."

The remaining students followed their master to the kitchen were the panda had dished each of them a bowl of rice porridge.

"Where's Tigress?"

"She will not be joining us this morning." Shifu took his seat and began eating his fill.

"Oh…I made some tuna roles especially for her. I thought it might make her feel better." Po took the absent tigers' bowl from the table and dished the porridge back into the pot.

"Wrap them up. She may want them for lunch later." Viper suggested. The others nodded in agreement, mouths full.

"Master there has to be something we can do to help Tigress." Po sat down at the table with a bowl 3 times the size of the others. He may be officially be the Dragon Warrior but the more than dew and universe juice statement still stood strong.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do." Shifu sighed. "Blood is thicker than water. We must let time take its course. If it is meant to work out ,than it shall."

The panda raised a brow. "No offence Master Shifu but this whole new Zen perspective of yours kinda creeps me out. "

"Shut up you idiot!"

* * *

Tai Lung had followed the tiger duos carriage to town square. Jumping from roof to roof, remaining in the shadows he had managed to avoid being seen by the villagers than now crowded the busy streets. He had been staring at the doors of a restaurant for well over an hour.

"How long does it take two bitches to eat." The silver feline growled quietly.

The sun was rising higher in the sky making it harder for the large cat to remain fully submersed in the shadows.

"Kitty!" A rabbit child grinned brightly at the former felon. Tai Lung flattened himself against the wall trying desperately trying to avoid being seen by the bunny's mother.

"Ok sweetie mommy will get you a stuffed kitty if your good." The snow cat relaxed.

"Phew that shit was close."

He peered around the corner just as Tigress and the obnoxious one were stepping back into the carriage.

Once again he trailed after the two females heading back toward the Jade Palace. When the carriage came to a stop at the front gate only Tigress exited. The obnoxious one and the carriage headed back towards to were Tia Lung didn't know nor care. He watched the female kung fu master trip on the trim of her dress as she attempted to climb the long staircase.

"This should prove to be entertaining." He quietly crept after her as she stumbled her way towards Master Shifu's training session.

"Sorry I'm late." Tigress bowed upon reaching the training hall. Shifu and the others had their backs to her.

"That is quite alright Tigre…Great Heavens!" Shifu's jaw hit the floor as he stared wide eyed at his pupil.

"Yes it's a dress. No I don't like wearing it. And no I'm not drugged.." Tigress rolled her eyes at the shell shocked group in front of her.

"But who…..what why…..HOW?" Crane stuttered, word vomit pouring out of his beak.

"Um….it's a good color on you……yeah.." Mantis laughed nervously.

Viper glared at him. "I think you look lovely Tigress." The serpent gave her friend a comforting smile. "Doesn't she look lovely boys." She nudged the speechless Monkey with her tail.

"Yeah"

"Totally."

"Uh huh." They all muttered at once not once taking their eyes off her.

"Lets just get to work already." Tigress crouched as best as her outfit would allow and brought her fists to her side in horse stance. (A/N: 1st position….it's karate, but that's the only style of martial art I know a little about due to my dad being a 5th degree black belt.)

"Um Tigress are you going to be able to fight in that?" Po received a death glare from the feline warrior.

"Come at me and we'll find out."

Sighing the panda charged at the glowering cat. Tigress caught his fist and struck at his face. Po blocked her attack and tried to kick her legs out from under her. Predicting his move Tigress stepped back evading his strike but once again found herself stepping on the trim of her skirt. Stumbling backward she let her guard down enough for Po to land a roundhouse kick to her stomach.

"BOOYEAH! Did you see that. Fist time I've ever been able to land a hit on you." Po couldn't help but do a small victory dance.

"Enough!" Shifu felt the need to intervene. "Tigress you cannot expect to continue today's session wearing that change at once."

"I can't." Tigress stared at the floor. "She burnt all of my training clothes."

"The you leave me no choice." Shifu sighed. "Take the day off. Tomorrow we will find you something more suitable to wear."

"But Master, My training!"

"Will have to wait. Enjoy the day off Tigress. It is an opportunity that does not come often." Shifu ushered her out of the training hall and resumed running the others through their daily drills.

"This is Bullshit!" Tigress growled angrily.

"I must say kitten that was entertaining." A familiar snow leopard was perched on the roof of the training hall grinning down at her.

"Don't you have someone else to bother." Tigress glared and turned to walk away.

"That outfit doesn't suit you."

"Thanks for the compliment, it has truly made my day." She rolled her eyes and kept walking.

Leaping down from the roof he quickly caught up to her enough to walk beside her. "What I meant was your not some porcelain doll that needs to be dressed in the finest silks and pampered till her hearts content. You're a warrior. A pathetic one. But a warrior none the less"

"Pathetic! I'm not the one that was bested by a friggin panda."

"Actually you are, I was watching." She clenched her fists and growled under her breath.

"Look bud, I don't know what your purpose is here but, do me a favor. STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"Easy kitten. No need to bite my head off." He backed off enough to give the angry female some space. He clearly remembered a certain blow to the face on the swinging rope bridge and wasn't particularly looking for a repeat.

"Why are you here. Aren't you worried about Master Shifu, one of the five or the dragon warrior seeing you?" She stopped short causing him to run into her with an umph.

"Shifu already knows I'm here. I've single handedly beaten all of the so called Five. And as far as the panda goes, that ball of fat got lucky…I let my guard down that's all."

"Sure you did" Tigress rolled her eyes. "What do you mean Master Shifu already knows you're here?"

"I spoke to him last night."

"And he didn't have you thrown back in prison." She stared at him mouth agape. "Is he fucking nuts!"

"Couldn't tell you what his goes on in his head. I half expected him to kill me on the spot."

SLAP. The tiger master had struck him across the face. "Don't be stupid. Master Shifu could never kill you. Your like a son to him."

"A son that he let rot in jail for 20 year." He dodged her second strike. "Stop hitting me."

"Stop being so disrespectful. He should have you killed. You don't deserve his mercy. You don't deserve anything!" Tigress stormed off towards the dormitories, leaving a stunned snow leopard in her wake.

TBC

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get this updated. I've been bombarded with school. I'm an art education major so its pretty time consuming. Yeah any Chinese names you may see in the future have probably come from baby or some other name site. The only one I didn't get off the net was Yung Hoi. That's my grandma's maiden name. Next chapter will be up soon. Keep reviewing. 3


End file.
